Substantial effort has been expended in improving the construction and operation of cutting implements for household, industrial, kitchen, craft, sport and office use. Ever increasing demands have been placed on manufacturers of these products to increase the ease of use, the wear resistance, and the ease with which the products can be cleaned, while maintaining a competitive price. For example, typical household and office scissors have been unable to achieve a long-lasting cutting edge, which withstands the wide-variety of products being cut, at a competitive price. Consequently, continued improvements in cutting implements is desired.